Treat Me Like A Queen
by coin1996
Summary: Spain love Romano but when he try's to tell him something always goes wrong and he end's up hurting the one he loves. How will Spain tell Romano he is in love with him. Read to find out!
1. It Won't Work

**Treat Me Like A Queen **

**Chapter 1 **

**It won't work **

**Well here is another Romano and Spain fanfiction! **

Romano woke up to here his voice. He rubbed his eyes and then hared a crash. Romano gritted his teeth to stop from yelling. He walked over to the bath room and started to change.

"Roma~" Spain yelled running into the bath room.

"Get out" Romano yelled covering his chest with his towel.

"Awww but Roma you so cute" Spain yelled hugging Romano. Romano's face went red and Spain laughed.

"Roma you look like a tomato" Spain smiled.

"And i said get out" Romano yelled kicking Spain out the door. Romano slammed the door and put on his shirt as fast as he could. He opened the door to see Spain siting by the door up against the wall.

"Roma~" Spain stud and smiled as big as he could.

"Why are you here" Romano asked walking over to his bed. Spain smiled and sat next to him.

"I'm here because i love you and want you to merry me" Spain said holding Romano's hand. Romano's face went red and his eyes were wide. Spain smiled waiting for Romano to speak. It felt like for ever before Romano said any thing.

"Well" Romano's face went a deep shade of red. Spain looked shocked at the 'well' and looked to Romano.

"Well" Spain said repeating what Romano said. Spain watched as Romano's face went as deep red as it could go.

"Ye-" Romano was about to talk when Spain burst out laughing.

"You look like a tomato Roma" Spain laughed rolling on his back with tears in his eyes from him laughing. Romano looked to the floor his face went back to it's color and tear's formed in Romano's eyes.

"Ok I'm good Roma now you were about to say" Spain stopped laughing and looked to Romano.

"Nothing now get out you bas-" Romano yelled running out of the room. Spain looked lost then shook his head and ran after Romano.

"Roma were did you go" Spain looked all around the house for his little tomato. He looked every were and sighed when there was no luck. Spain sat on the chair and looked to the clock it was 7:50. He looked over to the door to the closet and stud.

"Roma you in there" he asked opening the door to find Romano in a ball.

"Roma" Spain sat next to him and patted his head. Romano let out a sniffle and Spain felt really bad.

"Was it some thing i did" Spain asked pulling Romano into a hug. Romano tried to stop crying but he let a few sniffles come out.

"You you tomato eater you shouldn't play with people's da-" Romano stopped as Spain lifted his head and wiped the tears. Spain smiled softly to Romano who looked away.

"Roma you know i love you right" Spain asked smiling his big smile to Romano. Romano sat there and wiped his eyes then looked to Spain.

"I hate you" Romano said putting his head on Spain's shoulder. Spain smiled and laid his head up to Romano's. The moment was so nice in tell Italy came home.

"Ve~ Spain I'm back am i early" Italy asked poking his head into the living room to see Romano's fist on Spain's head.

"You you i hate you i cant belive you" Romano yelled running off to his room. Italy looked to Spain who was rubbing his head.

"Just a little" Spain giggled to Italy who looked scared. Spain walked to Romano's room and knocked on the door.

"Roma can you let me in" Spain asked putting his head up to the door.

"YA i can"

"Will you"

"No i wont"

"But why"

"You sat there and lied to me"

"I wasn't lieing to you"

"I don't care you shouldn't toy with people"

"Roma" Spain slid down the door and waited.

Romano sat on his bed waiting for some thing but soon got hungry. He opened his door slowly to only have Spain fall to the floor sleeping. Romano sighed and pulled him into his room. He made a bed with some blankets and put Spain on them. He soon walked down to the kitchen to find something to eat. Romano ate some pasta Italy left for him then walked to his room.

"He sleeping" Romano said walking past Spain and laying on his bed. He turned out the lights and soon fell asleep.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Why Do People Do That?

**Treat Me Like A Queen**

**Chapter 2**

**Why do people do that?**

**So here it is Chapter 2**

Romano woke up to find Spain was gone. He looked around and couldn't find him so he walked down stairs to be freeted by such a wonderfull smell.

"Morning Roma" Spain said fliping the omulet onto the plate.

"Ya so you going to cook for me" Romano asked lening up agenst the wall.

"Ya but not tell you go back to bed" Spain smiled and Romano looked lost.

"Back to bed" Romano thought then smiled "So im going to be your princess to day".

Spain smiled "No you'r going to be my queen".

"O i see fine ill go back to bed" Romano put his hand up and walked back to his room.

Spain soon walked in with a try and on it was an Omulet, tost, and orang juce. Romano tried not to smile but it was hard to do.

"Here you go my queen" Spain smiled and gave the try to Romano who rose an eye brow. Spain bowed and walked out of the room. Romano took a bite of the omulet and smiled.

"This is good" he said eating the rest of the food and drinking the juce.

"Roma are you done" Spain asked looking into the room.

"Ya im done" Romano felt like he was in heven.

"Time for a bath then" Spain smiled as he picked Romano up bridal style. Romano blushed at this but tried to keep it down.

"Now" Spain started the water and looked to Romano.

"No way if you want me to bath then you have to get out" Romano said crossing his arms. Spain smiled and then picked up Romano and put him in the bath tub.

"What are you doing now im wet" Romano yelled standing up. spain smiled and started to unbotton Romano's top.

"What are you doing" Romano yelled hitting his hand away. Spain smiled and jumped on him. They fought for a little bit then they both walked out wet.

"Thanks for nothing" Romano said drying his hair then it happened. Spain took a hold of his curl. Romano froze as Spain pulled the stray pice of hair.

"Stop now" Romano yelled hitting Spain's arm. It was the wrong thing to do. Spain's hand sliped and pulled hard on the hair and Romano closed his eyes as he mond. Romano coverd his mouth and Spain smiled.

"My queen my i help you with that" Spain smiled as he pushed Romano up to the wall. Romano blushed a deep red as Spain smiled at him. Italy then opend the door and yelled.

"Brother were out of pasta" Italy stoped when he saw Spain and Romano. Romano pushed Spain to the floor and walked to Italy.

"Then were go to the store" Romano said taking his brother's hand. Spain sat there and sighed.

"So close. Wait the store!" he thought to him self and jumped up. He ran up to the two and smiled.

"Ve~ Spain are you coming to" Italy asked smiling back to him.

"Ya i'll go with you two" Spain said putting his arm around Italy's neck. Romano saw and looked away.

'That jerk playing with people's filling like it's a game' Romano thought only getting madder at Spain.

They got to the store and Italy ran off to the pasta ail well Spain and Romano walked to were italy was. Spain looked around know one was around. He looked to Romano an took his wrist, Romano looked to him shocked at the sudden movement. Spain smiled to Romano and backed him up to the self.

"Spain what are you doing" Romano asked in a low voice. Spain smiled and went to kiss his neck but then.

"Hay the awesome me see's Spain" Prussia of all people found them and Romano pushed Spain off him. Spain sighed as Romano walked off to were Italy was at.

"Hay Spain so what was going on" Prussia asked putting his arm around Spain.

"Well i was trying to hit on Roma but you came at the wrong time" Spain said bowing his head.

"O i see well the second time's the charm" Prussia laghed walking with Spain.

"You mean the forth" Spain said looking to the ground and Prussia gasped.

"What what did you do" Prussia asked stopping and looking to his best friend.

"Well First, i was trying to get him to stop crying and Italy walked in, Second, i tried to treat him like a queen and we ended up soked in the end, Thurd, i had him were I wanted him but Italy found us and he pushed me away, Forth, was just now when you caght us" Spain looked to his friend and Prussia shook his head.

"Well I'll take Italy to west's house and then you can have Romano all to your self" Prussia said with a smile. Spain smiled and hugged his friend.

"Prussia your awesome" Spain laghed walking with Prussia to were Italy and Romano were.

"Hay Italy" Prussia yelled Italy looked up and smiled.

"Hello there Prussia" Italy laghed when Prussia patted his head.

"So West and i wanted to see if you wanted to come down and do some traning with us" Prussia smiled and Italy nodded.

"Yes yes yes" Italy hugged Prussia and looked to Romano.

"You can buy the pasta right Romano" Italy said with puppy dog eyes.

"Ya but if that potato eater try's anything I'm killing him" Romano said walking off with the cart full of pasta.

"Hay Spain ask Romano why he kept the pellow you gave to him" Italy smiled and ran off with Prussia close behind. Spain smiled and walked away to were Romano was at.

Thay cheeked out and got in Italy's car. Spain and Romano were silent for the ride but that wont last. They pulled up to the house and Romano got out. Spain jumped out and took some bags to help Romano. They walked inside and put the pasta away.

"So i noticed this morning that you still have that pollow i gave you" Spain smiled only to get hit by a shoe.

"Dont look at my thing's" Romano yelled as Spain held his nose.

"But it was right on your bed Roma" Spain smiled as blood came though his finger's.

"What your bleeding" Romano yelled pulling Spain to the bath room. He gave Spain a towel and looked away.

"Thank you Roma" They sat there in this small bath room intell Spain's nose stoped bleeding. Romano was worried but he would never say that. Spain's nose stoped soon and he wased the blood off his fingers and mouth.

"Well then let's get out of this place it's to small" Roamno said and Spain left. Romano looked shocked.

'Wait were we just in a small place and he didn't try to hit on me' Romano walked out and watched as Spain took a seat on the couch. Romano sat down beside him and looked to him but nothing.

"Hay Spain are you filling alright" Romano asked frowning his brows.

"Ya I'm fine Romano" Spain smiled and looked to the T.V. Romano's mouth droped and he shook his head.

'What the why is he not trying things on me' Romano thought as he looked out of the corner of his eyes.

**To Be Continued...**

**Please R&R if you want more!**


	3. Were Have You Been!

**Treat Me Like A Queen**

**Chapter 3**

**Were have you been**

"Romano have you seen Spain" Italy asked walking into the living room were Romano was watching T.V.

"No why would i care were he's at" Romano yelled turning to his brother.

"But it's been two week's and he hasn't been around what if he's hurt are sick" Italy said getting worried.

"Well then just call him" Romano yelled looking back to the T.V. Italy frowned and walked up to his brother.

"Will you do it" Italy asked handing him the phone. Romano looked to his brother's puppy dog eyes and sighed.

"Fine ill call that tomato eater" Romano said taking the phone from Italy who smiled and ran off. Romano looked at the phone for a second and then called Spain.

"Hello" Spain asked.

"Spain you have Italy worried thinking you're hurt or sick so he told me to call you and find out" Romano yelled.

"I'm fine Romano and you don't have to say Italy told you to just so you won't be caught"

"I'm telling the truth now get you're big but over here now"

"O so i have a big but so you look then" Romano's face went red and his eye twitched.

"If you don't get down here i will come over there a kidnap you"

"O Romano you would kidnap me just for Italy how sweet"

"I hate you" Romano yelled and hung up.

"But i love you" Spain sat there and sighed. He looked to the time and smiled.

'Well Prussia was right' Spain smiled to himself and walked to get dressed.

"So is Spain coming" Italy asked looking at Romano who was blushing.

"Ya" Romano simply said looking to the floor.

"I'm going and taking a bath" Romano said standing and walking to his room. He slammed the door and Italy sighed. The door bell rang and Italy opened the door to see Spain.

"Hay Spain Romano is taking a bath" Italy smiled and pulled Spain inside.

"Well ill go say hi to him" Spain smiled and walked to Romano's room. He sat on Romano's bed tell Romano came out.

"What are you doing" Romano yelled to Spain who just sat there and smiled.

"Well you wanted me over so i came but if you don't want me here ill leave" Spain stud and started to walk to the door.

"Is there some one else" Romano's face went red and he looked to the floor. Spain stopped and looked to Romano and smiled.

"What are you talking about Romano" Spain said with his smile Romano hated.

"You know fully what i mean" Romano yelled trying to hold back tears.

"Romano" Spain asked walking closer to Romano.

"you didn't come by, You didn't call, You call me Romano and not Roma, You don't try thing's, So who is it" Romano asked tears starting to fall.

"Romano there's no one i swear" Spain said walking closer to Romano who was trying to stop the tear's.

"You"Romano said as he fell to the floor. Spain looked shocked Romano was crying. Spain hugged Romano close and Romano's eyes went wide.

"Roma i didn't come over because i had work, my phone was dead tell last night, I call you Romano cause you get mad when i call you Roma, and I thought you didn't love me so i stopped" Spain said smiling a soft smile.

"You're so stupid you tomato eater" Romano said closing his eyes and putting his head next to Spain's on his shoulder. Spain smiled and patted Romano's back.

"You know Roma I love you and i mean that" Spain said pulling Romano back so he could look into his eyes. Romano looked to him shocked and wiped his eyes.

"Dang you I love you to" Romano said kissing Spain on the lip's. Spain kissed Romano back and they sat there for some time before there was a knock.

"Dinner's done o and ill be at Germany's" Italy said walking off. Romano looked to Spain and Spain smiled.

"Come let's go eat Roma" Spain helped Romano up and smiled to him. Romano walked with Spain out to the dinning room.

They walked in only to see the room was dark, there were candles, two plates of pasta, and slow music playing. Romano looked to Spain who smiled. Spain took Romano's hand and pulled out his seat. Romano sat down and watched as Spain walked over and sat down to.

"Spain did you" Romano looked at the nice view and smiled.

"Nope Italy must have done this all him self" Spain smiled and took a bite of the pasta. Romano smiled and also ate some pasta.

"So why were you gone for so long" Romano asked putting his plate in the sink.

"Well you see Prussia told me i should give you space but i never new you would take it so hard" Spain smiled as he kissed Romano on the cheek.

"Spain don't do that" Romano yelled hitting Spain in the face. Spain stepped back and rubbed his cheek.

"Awww Roma that hurt" Spain said tears in his eyes. Romano sighed and walked up to Spain.

"Fine I'm sorry" Romano said kissing Spain on the cheek. Spain laughed and picked Romano up.

"What the what are you doing" Romano yelled as Spain took him into the living room.

"Roma I want you to marry me so i can treat you like a queen" Spain said sitting down on the couch with Romano on his lap. Romano's face went red and he looked away.

"Fine I will but you better treat me like your queen or I'll though you out" Romano yelled but stopped when Spain kissed him.

"Good so then on are honey moon we can have" Spain was punched in the face and Romano looked away.

"In you're dreams" Romano said well Spain rubbed his cheek. Spain smiled as he kissed Romano on the neck. Yes it is going to be a long night for them.

**The End**


End file.
